The Wedding Gift
by 2SiriuslyLovely
Summary: On the eve of their wedding day, Ginny writes Harry a letter to tell him just how much she loves him.


It is the night before my wedding, and I am too nervous to sleep. I lay in the darkness for hours listening to the sounds of the old house settling around me, and the more distant moans of the ghoul in the attic. Tomorrow I will become Mrs. Harry James Potter, and my whole life will change. I'm looking forward to the honeymoon and then the move to London. Harry, Kreacher and I have scrubbed and washed and redecorated until number 12 Grimmauld Place looks like a real home. Our home. The words give me a warm feeling inside. Finally, I am tired of chasing sleep and I get up and turn on the lamp. An idea has been forming in my mind, and I decide to give it a try. Harry and I agreed not to give each other a wedding gift, although I suspect he has cheated and will give me one anyway. I want him to know going into our marriage exactly how I feel about him. I can't tell him in person because he has such a hard time dealing with his feelings. Yes, I know he loves me, and he does say the words on a regular basis. But I've noticed it's easier for him to show you how he feels instead of telling you. I pull out a fresh piece of parchment and my favorite Everlasting Ink quill and I begin to write:

_My Dearest Harry,_

_The first time I saw you at King's Cross Station, I was awed by the boy with the messy black hair and the sparkling green eyes. You looked so cute, all confused about how to get onto the platform. When the twins came and told us who you were, I wanted to get another look at you. Of course, Mum scolded me and told me it would be rude to gawk at you just because you have a scar. I pouted for the rest of the day. We got Ron's letters that first year and I was jealous that he was off having adventures with the famous Harry Potter. And when you showed up at my house for breakfast that day in my first year, I thought I would die of embarrassment just from being in the room with you. You were just as cute as I remembered._

_Then that year bad things started happening to me. I wanted to tell you, to tell anyone, but I was so scared. And then you came and rescued me. When I woke up in the Chamber of Secrets and you were there, I knew everything was going to be alright. After that I had such a huge crush on you. Hermione gave me some good advice; "Act like you're not interested in him, and he'll come around." So, I did what she said and dated a little, but no one could ever compare to you. When you finally kissed me, (in the common room in front of everyone, of course), I felt like my head would spin right off my shoulders. Nothing had ever felt so right._

_And then Dumbledore died, and you weren't the same. When you smiled, it didn't quite reach your eyes. When you told me at the funeral that you had to leave me, I wanted to argue. I wanted to scream in frustration. We had finally gotten together and then you had to go? But I knew there was no stopping you. I knew you would always do what was right, no matter the cost. Your seventeenth birthday was one of the hardest days of my life. When I kissed you, I wanted you to feel everything I felt. And I was also telling you goodbye. I knew there was a chance I would never see you again, and it broke my heart._

_Then, on that devastating night in May, when I had already lost my brother and Tonks and Lupin, there you were in Hagrid's arms. Dead. I felt my world crumbling around me and I knew my life was over. In that moment, I wanted to die. Then there was so much commotion and noise and everyone rushed inside and suddenly there you were. Not dead, but circling the most evil wizard that ever lived. And if I had been scared before, it was nothing to what I felt in that moment. I watched you and I hardly heard the words you spoke and all I could think was, "Please, not again. Please don't let me lose him again." And then he fell, and I let out the breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. Suddenly I felt lighter than I'd felt in months. It was finally over, and you were safe. We were all safe._

_I want you to know how proud I am of you. All through the hard times, you never wavered from what you believed was right. You never took the easy way out, or gave in because of what others might think or say. You told the truth when the whole world called you a liar. You are an amazingly loyal friend, quick to forgive and always ready to help someone in need. You lost your loved ones in such horrible ways, and yet you still found the courage to love me and so many others. You are the only truly selfless person I know. You sacrificed yourself to save the entire world. We are all so lucky to have you, Harry. And you inspire me. I want to be a better person because of you. I want to be worthy of your love. I promise to love you with every ounce of my soul, and to be the best wife you could ever hope for. This is my wedding gift to you, Harry. I love you._

_Love always,_

_Ginny_

I gave the letter to Ron to give to Harry just minutes before the ceremony started. When I reached the end of the aisle, my Dad on my arm, I took a deep breath and looked up to meet Harry's green eyes. As they had the first time I saw him, they were sparkling, this time with tears. I felt my own eyes fill as we smiled at each other and I started toward him.

By the way, I was right, Harry ignored my request that he not get me a gift. What did he get me? My very own Firebolt.


End file.
